Battery
by newvagabond
Summary: Megatron/Starscream. Sort of a short continuation of Celebration. Warning for rape.


**A/N: Megatron/Starscream.** Sort of a short continuation of Celebration. **Warning for rape. **

This was weirder to write than both Undeserved and Shiny and Perfect and Mine. I actually had to take a little break and watch a funny movie because it was affecting me in a weird way. This is definitely me exploring how non-sticky rape would work for mechs, since I was pretty vague about it in Undeserved. This is sort of different from what I've been writing, I guess, so I have mixed feelings about it. Not that I feel I couldn't write it right, but just because it's triggery in a different way and it's rape territory I haven't ever stepped foot in.

* * *

Even completely sober, it's not like Starscream would have been able to say no. There was never any saying no. And unlike Soundwave, Megatron didn't waste processor power to consider the pros and cons in this situation. Finding Starscream staggering through the halls, well, that didn't really need any consideration. Not after today. Not after their victory.

Starscream's optics shuttered in confusion as he fell on his back onto the berth. Despite the drunken haze, the arousal and charge in his field was crystal clear. Megatron's chemoreceptors even detected a recent discharge of ozone. So he'd already been tinkered with tonight. Interesting.

A large taloned servo grabbed Starscream's leg and pushed it back against the jet's frame. Megatron wasn't one for foreplay, and he was missing an arm afterall. Within the next klik he forced Starscream's interface panel open. The Seeker did protest, did make his pain known, but his processor was slagged from high-grade and he clawed uselessly at his leader's sharp arm plating.

The spiked Decepticon plugged himself in swiftly, cable charge shocking Starscream and making the Seeker cry out in white noise. Red optics attempted to focus, seeing double and cycling in and out. "Lord Mega—," he rasped, trying to sit up. Megatron observed for only a moment longer before he thrusted their plating together.

The charge Megatron was pumping was for now a one-way line that he would soon take advantage of. He knew the energy wouldn't be wasted anyway, and crushed down again hard, forcing Starscream into an aching overload.

Megatron growled and used his claw to steady the twitching body underneath him. Starscream's optics flickered, though he remained online, helm lolling. The larger Decepticon stilled to take in the buzzing of their fields, then again he beared down. Starscream's optics gleamed brightly, wings straining underneath their combined weight. The jet hyperventilated dangerously and one little squeeze made his systems redline again, searing heat building inside.

The Seeker was like a little battery about to burst, and though the pain and spilled energon on the berth was undeniable, so was the build-up crackling from every seam and panel. Now was the time. Megatron scratched at Starscream's panel, and forcefully drew the sensitive little cable out.

Starscream writhed beneath him painfully, frame heated so thoroughly that little droplets of energon were appearing at panels and dripping from wings and smooth planes. "Wait..." Static. Disortion. Starscream couldn't even see straight and it was obvious. Denta ground in an attempt to shake it off. "I-I can't..."

Charge flickered over his helm and it was questionable whether or not the war leader even heard his second in command. With the feedback loop completed and Starscream looking about to ignite in flames, Megatron fired up again. He siphoned the energy down and without sparing a nanoklik stole it back through Starscream's feed, taking double, pushing triple.

Energon charge lit up from within and Megatron took his overload. With all his strength he pounded down a final time, the resulting shriek from Starscream sustaining a cracked chassis echoed in the large chambers. Fuses were popped, circuits crackled and wings very nearly snapped.

Megatron rose from the berth, detaching his servo and unplugging them both.

He left the room with Starscream insensate, optics off and sprawled on his back as if dead in wreckage.


End file.
